


入梦

by cyclone_witch



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclone_witch/pseuds/cyclone_witch
Summary: 虐向；16年老文，没后续但不影响观看；发过来存档
Kudos: 1





	入梦

**Author's Note:**

> 虐向；16年老文，没后续但不影响观看；发过来存档

这是梦。  
Albus在匆忙慌乱的喘息间想着，这是一个梦。  
事实上，在一分钟以前，他不可自抑的吻上GG的薄唇时，也是这么告诉自己的。

这本来是戈德里克山谷又一个阳光明媚的午后。  
光线透过浓密树冠间的些小缝隙，在如茵的草地和欢快流淌的溪水上留下星星点点的光斑。  
Albus闭着眼睛躺在地毯般的浅草坪上，他修长纤细的左手搭在额前挡着阳光带来的热意，右手在半空中抖着手腕，练习某个高等变形咒那复杂而细微精妙的手势——也许略带一些伤害性——也就是说，他没办法在家练习。  
Aberforth会指责他将大多数时间花在魔法而不是Ariana身上，而他甚至没办法在Ariana面前使用家务魔法。  
但现在——他唯一可以放松的时候，他的小妹妹有Aberforth看着安静午睡，他甚至放任自己不去想埋葬坎德拉后所剩无几的积蓄。  
更何况，他在等GG。他想到都会开心的人。对于他，Albus有用不完的耐心，现在离他们约定的时间还早着。  
踩过草丛的不紧不慢的脚步声，Albus不自觉地微笑，然后就是GG轻快愉悦的声音：“hi,Albus,日安。”  
Albus半眯着眼向他挥了挥手作为回应。  
金发男孩毫不在意他那据说“全家在法国度假时于莎兰大道上索菲亚时尚长袍店全手工缝制”的外衣（巴希达聊天时说到的，她抱怨法国人做的衣服太过花哨不好清理）在Albus身边坐了下来，靠着苹果树树干，絮絮叨叨着姑婆是怎样催他打扫房间还有给他的父母写平安信——他都到这里有半个月了。  
他和Albus也认识了差不多相同的时间。两个相同的孤独灵魂一见如故，他们在过去的日夜里抵足而眠促膝长谈，彼此都相见恨晚，他们之间的吸引仿佛南北磁极般不受控制。  
“你渴了吗？”  
Albus不是很渴，但他感到嘴唇的微微紧绷，他点点头。  
“Here，drink this。”  
GG不知从何处掏出了一个透明的玻璃做的魔药瓶，上面刻着精细的花纹，以及古代魔纹，Albus猜想那是为了好看还有保鲜之类。  
总之，又一个“贵族的东西”。  
他伸手接过，手肘半撑着坐起来。魔药瓶中是淡淡金红色的液体，自发呈逆时针流转，看起来像一团稀释后的染上颜色的记忆丝。  
“这是什么？”  
GG耸了耸肩，“我从家里书房偷带来的那本魔药大全里的配方，据说有安眠效果，无毒——即使有，我也带了强效解毒剂。”  
Albus低声嘟囔着“你又拿我当小白鼠”然后闻了闻将药剂一饮而尽，他决定忽略GG的反驳“你不也是。”  
凉的，在夏日午后恰到好处的温度，Albus咂咂嘴，觉得他尝到了薄荷和甘草，“香味，合欢花；味道，凉，微甜。”  
他又等了5分钟，“目前为止未呈现有毒症状”——与此同时，GG得意又不满地说“我跟你说吧”。  
“安眠效果——哦，我已经有些困了，现在过了—48秒——”他的声音变得迷迷糊糊的，他还在坚持着试图开口，GG微笑，“Sweet dreams，Albus.”  
赤褐色男孩静静地睡去了。  
金发少年在四周施放了一个保护魔法、隔绝魔法，然后一挥魔杖，杖尖在空中轻巧的写下“5：00”，金色的流畅数字悬浮在空中。GG又拿出一个同样的药瓶来，他并没有完全喝完，晶莹的瓶子留有浅浅的一层底。轻敲时间框，数字开始倒计时。  
他满意地笑了，平躺在年长的男孩身边，左手紧紧攥着Albus的手，右手是他那被精细打磨的由山杨木与山毛榉制造的魔杖。  
在沉入梦乡之前，他想，May the sweet dream come true。

少年那双蔚蓝的眼睛不动声色地打量着，闪烁着若有所思——这地方，似曾相识。  
昏暗的天空中乌云在翻滚，但奇怪的并没有风雨将至的厚重，事实上，空气中嗅不到一丝风，而街尾的玩具店外硕大的风车转得飞快。  
风铃声响起，一个男子推开旁边店门，他30多岁的，一身整洁的巫师袍，左手还提着一个皮制公文包，他笑着，将一支儿童魔杖塞进公文包。  
男人回头，Albus忽然觉得哪里不对，“爸爸？”  
Percival揽住了他为之骄傲的大儿子的肩膀，拍了拍，“hey, Albus，let go home,mummy肯定做好了苹果派。”  
坎德拉站在切菜板前，她的家务魔法好极了，即使是和Percival交换了一个吻，勺子也服服帖帖的被指挥着把煮好的土豆剥皮碾成泥状。顺便一提，那是Albus奶奶的奶奶的配方——“沃土原山谷最好的土豆泥！”  
炉上的锅子在咕噜咕噜的冒着热气，Albus觉得他闻到了番茄牛肉汤的香味。  
“去叫你的弟弟妹妹们，他们一定是在后院呢。”坎德拉轻快的说，尝了一口汤汁，撒了调味用的盐和黑胡椒粉，用汤勺顺时针搅匀。  
Albus推开厨房后门，被精细打理的花园哪儿都找不到他最可爱的小妹妹。“Aberforth ,Ariana在哪？”  
一个比Albus小上两三岁的男孩正从楼梯上急匆匆跑下来不满地说“今天本来该你看着她的。”接着又道，“她在后院放风筝呢，我上去拿她的帽子。”  
“她不在。”  
Aberforth一愣，小炮仗一样跑出厨房，“Ariana，你在哪？”  
后院有断了的风筝线，栅栏看着完好无缺但你永远不知道一个单纯专注的巫师儿童的魔力，她一定是追着风筝跑出去了。  
Percival紧张起来，他试图用“血缘追踪”但干扰太多。  
Percival看到了随风飘荡的风筝，急匆匆地追了出去，Albus拦下焦急的弟弟，跟上去。  
Albus觉得，那一定是他人生中最大的噩梦了。  
受伤恐慌的妹妹，仍觉得有趣的施暴者——他们不过相仿年纪。  
他的父亲愤怒着，哀伤着，愧疚与自责。  
Albus都不记得自己怎么飞快跑回家，告诉母亲一切，Aberforth似乎一瞬间还没明白发生了什么，迷茫的看着哥哥，又看向妈妈。汤勺跌落在地上又弹起，滚到水槽底下去了，勺里的汤汁洒落一地但没人在乎。

接下来的日子过得如流水一般。  
圣芒哥的医师经过时会投来同情或漠然的眼神，半夜起身时看到父母在病房外小声的争吵，以母亲的泪水和父亲的愤怒结尾。  
Ariana很快出院，主治医师客气地说她以后都得静养。  
阳光透过厨房的纱质窗帘透过，整个屋子亮堂堂的，Albus经常觉得那些伤害痛楚不过恍然一梦。  
你从Ariana灿烂的笑根本想象不到她刚刚受到伤害。但她从噩梦中尖叫惊醒，除了妈妈的那些麻瓜的歌(Albus常常觉得讽刺）和Aberforth的山羊，没什么能让她镇定下来。  
Aberforth愧疚地整天陪着妹妹，小声地给她讲诗翁彼豆故事集。坎德拉分神照顾小女儿，所有的魔咒——即使是普通不过的家务魔法或“lumos”都是潜在的炸弹，于是Albus则承担了更多的家务。  
“再讲讲兔子巴比蒂的吧，“Ariana咯咯地笑，“我喜欢兔子。”  
“All right,但如果要我选，我还是脏山羊布朗克。”  
Albus放下手中的洗碗布听着客厅里的欢笑，所有的一切都在好转，不是吗？  
一瞬间情形急转而下，Ariana歇斯底里地尖叫着颤颤发抖——和噩梦的那种尖叫不同，Albus冲了出去。木制家具们发出咯吱的响声被挪动，墙上的画框接二连三的掉落在地，小件物品漂浮在Ariana周身旋转，如同一场小型龙卷风。兄弟俩扑过去试图抱住他们的小妹妹，但未成年小巫师的魔力暴动远不是两个孩子所能掌控，他们只能庆幸这不是在厨房。  
出院不到一个月的Ariana再次回到了白色的圣芒哥。  
Albus被满脸忧愁的坎德拉叮嘱着“厨房里有罐头”、“乖一点别出门”，Albus抿着嘴点点头，无视Aberforth“我要留下来陪妹妹”的抗议，带着弟弟回家。  
家门还是敞开着的，Albus站在门槛上，看凌乱的房间，他沉默地施放着“恢复如初”的咒语，Aberforth惊讶地看向兄长，“无杖无声魔法！”  
Albus解释，“只是魔杖被我藏在袖子里中了，毕竟Ariana看到会— ”  
他目光一凌，看向沙发桌。Percival的公文包半打开着，那支榛色的儿童魔杖，从中间断成两半。  
Aberforth顺着哥哥的目光看过去，也是一脸的愕然和难过。

但这远远不是结束。  
出离愤怒的Percival在Ariana病情稳定的第二天选择了用魔法折磨施暴的男孩们，这个骄傲又心碎的男人在魔法部的审判庭上保持缄默，这是他作为一个父亲能为小女儿做的最后一件事了。也许，他使用身体上的痛苦来惩罚自己的失职。  
接连的打击让坎德拉的身体一下子垮掉，她不过是在苦苦支撑着不倒下去。  
Albus更沉默了，他表现的都不像一个11岁天真的孩子。他甚至想过先休学一年。  
不管是麻瓜还是巫师，流言蜚语都传的很快。  
Albus冷着脸死死抓着弟弟的手把他从集市上拖走，“你的反抗只会给他们提供素材”，他告诫弟弟，“把那些话当不存在就好。”但另一只手，手心掐出深紫色的淤痕，几欲滴血。

7个月后，坎德拉难得的盘起了整齐的头发，坐在餐桌边通知他们：“我们要搬家了。”  
一个新的环境吗？  
也许，这样更好。

事情并没有变好。  
格兰芬多的大部分小狮子都躲着他，在背后窃窃私语——“他有一个杀人犯父亲！三个麻瓜！”。除埃菲亚斯·多吉之外的室友都在商量更换寝室（被校长拒绝后有一个睡去了隔壁宿舍，Albus在此后花更多的时间在图书馆，接近宵禁才回去），魔药课或者黑魔法防御术课上几乎没人愿意和他搭档。他在所有人起床之前吃早饭或者偷溜到厨房自己一人坐在料理台上吃晚饭，午餐比较难熬——霍格沃茨的午休时间短到他来不及去厨房，他总是以最快的速度吃完。走出礼堂时，会有斯莱特林向他大声的“问好”——“干的漂亮，邓布利多”。  
又一个期末，所有人谈论的便都是Albus近乎科科满分的成绩了。餐桌上，多吉大声地说“是的，Albus有借给我他的笔记”。  
毕竟不过还是学校里的小孩子，说了再伤人的话，比不过他们的圣诞节礼物、期末考试，更加比不过他们精彩的全家出游计划了。

Albus站在花园中，看天空中的星移斗转。周身的景色剥落破碎，又重组。他知道，他现在在戈德里克山谷了。

**Author's Note:**

> 注+私设：  
> 这篇微Inception设定。  
> GG给AD喝的药剂：入梦汤剂，薄荷清凉，甘草和合欢据说都安眠。但后者貌似在欧洲那边没有分布，所以说这药剂才珍贵←←，不要问我AD是怎么闻过花香的。  
> GG魔杖材料沿袭我上篇GGAD设定，山杨木+山毛榉  
> 沃土原（Mould on the Wold)是他们一开始居住的巫师山谷  
> 私设Ariana6岁时出事，Albus11岁，在霍格沃茨上一年级。Aberforth8岁。Ariana即将满14岁时死亡。原著三人分别10，7，6岁。时间bug请忽略。  
> 血缘追踪：原创的魔咒，被父母用来保护定位直系血脉的小巫师的大致方位，11岁时魔咒自动失效。说干扰太多是指Albus和Aberforth也在场，即咒语并不对对象进行区分。麻瓜出身的巫师一般不知道这条咒语。  
> 兔子巴比蒂和脏山羊布朗克都是诗翁比豆故事集里的角色


End file.
